


Hate

by CaesarVulpes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canon-typical language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Project Freelancer, somebody please help Agent Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York watches the ruins of his friend in the aftermath of Epsilon and comes to a conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, sweet Wash. This is just a theory of what happened after the brief glimpse in s10. It must have been hell to have changed Washington so much.

Washington is screaming again.

Wash, innocent little Wash, stoic in the face of pain Wash, is screaming. Every time they let him wake up he starts again, writhes against his restraints, begs for relief, for death, and what brief lapses there are he fills with frantic mumbles, whimpers. The first time, he clawed his neck to shreds trying to get the implant out and since then they've kept him strapped down day and night.

The Director is here. He's watching with them as Wash convulses.

" _Make them stop_ ," he screams, and keeps screaming.

It's not as bad as when he says 'kill me' but it's enough to make York lose sleep. North and Carolina too, by the looks of it, maybe even Wyoming. No one knows what Maine is thinking anymore.

" _Allison!_ "

Wash's head lolls to the side, blond hair soaked with sweat. His eyes roll back into his head and his body starts to seize up.

"Sir," the Counselor says-- _how can he be so fucking calm?_ "It would be best to sedate Agent Washington now."

Wash's nose is bleeding.

"Very well Counselor," the Director replies. He's already turned-- _turned his fucking back on our Wash_. He seems pensive. Not concerned, barely even shaken. Just _pensive._

The medics pump him full of drugs and Wash is so fucked up that it takes far longer than it should have to knock him out. Long enough for York to see him start to cry, to heave and sob as he grows weak.

Later he realizes that it was seconds. Entirely--what is it Delta says? _Within acceptable deviations_.

York has been suspicious of the Director in the past, even distrusted him, but _this_ , now, as he walks calmly away having seen Wash's state, cold to his agony--this is the first time York has ever _hated_ him.


End file.
